The Chase
by Cazzicle
Summary: It's been 7 years since Shion and Nezumi parted ways, and much has changed in the world. Tensions have been brewing amoung cities since the rebirth of No.6, and with rebel forces stirring, war may be on the horizon. Will the pair team up to save the world as heroes once again, or will they clash as enemies on the main stage? - NezumixShion / Rated M for violence and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _'In The Beginning"_

It had been seven years since it had all begun. To Shion now, it seemed like only yesterday the wall of No.6 had crumbled during 'Holy Day', when the divide between the cities citizens and those classed as the 'Outsiders' had disappeared. Shion had known that things wouldn't go smoothly, fear and hatred had rampaged across the city as resentment fell across each corner, however, ever so slowly, No.6 was becoming what he and that man had dreamed it could be.

That man...

Shion sat back on his chair as he gazed at the scenery outside of his office window, lost in nostalgic thoughts, completely ignoring the paperwork sitting in front of it. It was funny to him now to think that he, the foolish and naive boy everyone had called him, was now Mayor of this newly thriving utopia. Two years ago, after making great progress in the Reconstructional Committee, the city had decided to properly call for a leader to begin running things appropriately. Shion hadn't even considered running in the election, but the people had called for him, and the Council had backed him eagerly. He laughed slightly at the memory, recalling his embarrassment and humility at the time. Now though, he'd taken the job rather seriously, and strived to create a safer place for the residents. Crime rate had fallen, homelessness was practically nonexistent and order was gradually being restored. Yet... it all seemed rather pointless sometimes to the white haired man. He looked to the mirror on the corner of his desk and examined the faint lines that had began to crease his face, under his eyes were darkened by late nights without sleep, with his hair now short and his body more muscular. He couldn't help but wonder how much the other may have changed just as he had. He was torn away from his thinking as a light knock came from the door.

 _"Come in!"_ he said as he cleared his throat and sat a little straighter.

The door opened to reveal an all too familiar face.

 _"Alright there Shion? How ya been, all cooped up in this fancy office of yours."_ Rikiga greeted him with a wide grin that was stupidly infectious.

 _"Well, someone has to do it, but it's not all bad. At least I get some time to myself! What brings you here Rikiga?"_ Shion asked the older man curiously. He was usually floating around his mother's bakery at this time.

 _"Serious business Shion... Are you busy?"_

Shion stiffened slightly, straightening himself up more as his face hardened.

 _"No... What news this time?"_

 _"It's, it's No.2. They've threatened us again. They're sayin' they're gonna send down another military force to try and take the city. Apparently communications are down in No.3 and they're blaming us!"_

 _"What!? But... but we haven't left the city or the lands surrounding it. Tsk... so many people died last time. Things were only just settling down."_

 _"I know, but try tellin' them that!"_

 _"Oh I plan to... Right now in fact. Come on, let's go to the broadcast room. I won't have them sending troops down here over technical issues!"_

 _"But, you need to let the counc-"_

 _"I will alert the Council when a real threat is made, I would never make any decisions regarding the wellbeing and safety of No.6 without them... it's our law."_ he practically spat the words out as Rikiga instantly went silent.

Shion got up from his desk and grabbed the jacket for his suit that was sitting on the back of the chair. Glancing in the mirror, he quickly tidied his hair to make it presentable, pulled on the jacket and straightened his tie. He picked up his glasses and pushed them onto his face before heading towards the door.

 _"I thought you only needed those for readin'?"_ Rikiga stated as he followed behind.

 _"My eyesight's gotten worse... Must be the paperwork and late night computer screen glares."_

Rikiga only shook his head with a small sigh in response as they walked down the hallways and into a large room filled with monitors and computers, resembling that of a news room. A few members of staff were busily prepping the room for the afternoons announcements, but Shion quickly asked if they could give him thirty minutes. Although hesitant, the room emptied and Rikiga immediately set up a link from which Shion could video call the Major of No.2. Whether they would answer was another task, but thankfully, the call was accepted.

 _"Greetings..."_ came the cold voice of a stern looking women. Her hair was a light auburn littered unevenly with silver streaks that was tightly tied back into a high bun, her facial features were harsh, with deep creases permanently rested between her brows and her lips seemed to be constantly pursued, giving them a thin and impatient appearance. She glowered at Shion through the camera as if he were something disgusting that had fallen into her meal.

 _"Good afternoon Ms Hana... I hope you are well?"_ Shion was stiff in his posture but his words flowed out courteously towards the other.

 _"Oh can we skip such idle chit chat!"_

 _"Of course, let's get right to it then. Why are you threatening the city after almost 2 years of peace...?"_

 _"We have reason to believe that rebel forces originating in No.6 have cut communication links to No.3, and we will not accept it. You may have 4 and 5 wrapped round your finger but we aren't so blind!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but we have no knowledge of any organisations who would do such a thing. Are you sure this isn't a simple technical malfunction?"_

 _"Yes I'm bloody sure! No other city is able to contact them."_

 _"Hmm... Well I can assure you, we had no idea... but if what you say is true regarding former citizens of No.6 having had a part to play in it, I would very much like to assist in figuring out what is going on. Threatening us will get us no where Ms Hana... I do not want a repeat of the last time you approached our city with ill intentions. Our people have finally begun to live their lives contently."_

The woman bit her lip in irritation before giving a long sigh, finally composing herself.

 _"I apologise... I too would like to avoid conflict if we can, but I'm afraid I can not trust your people to work with mine..."_

Shoin held the knuckle of his index finger to his lips in thought, before looking back to the screen.

 _"I will go... I will go with a team to assess the issue myself. Would that be acceptable?"_

Rikiga made a loud noise in protest as murmurs could be heard in the room that was broadcasting in front Shion. He looked determinedly at the other Mayor as she studied his face, until she eventually gave him a slow nod.

 _"Yes. I can accept that. A noble thing to do. Is this your attempt to further improve relations?"_

 _"Is it working?"_

A short laugh emitted from the woman that even made Shion flinched in surprise.

 _"We'll see Mayor 6... we shall see. Thank you for your time."_

 _"Thank you for your patience."_

The two Mayors bowed to each other whilst the cameras cut off and Rikiga hurriedly ran to shake Shion by the shoulders.

 _"Are you mad!? They'll kill you for sure! The city needs you here, not investigating some rebels 460 miles away!"_ he cried at the smaller male.

 _"Rikiga would you calm down... I'm literally going to show my face to prove I am a man of my word. No harm will come to me, I promise. Besides, you're coming with me."_

 _"I- W-What!?"_

 _"And Inu too!"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 **-CHAP END-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _'Beyond The Horizon'_

Inukashi had been having a rather awful, if not, disasterous day. Shionn had come home covered in bruises after fighting with the twins from down the street, and lost! Then her youngest pup had ripped the bed sheets from the washing line, followed by her burning lunch and one of the stairs bannisters had come loose. Now, out of nowhere, Shion was asking her to abandon her safe domestic life to go on a road trip across a barren wilderness all because of a rumour and a day of communication loose.

 _"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? You have got to be kidding me!"_ she roared at the pair of, what she could only discribe as, idiots in front of her.

 _"Nope, not kidding. Very serious in fact."_ Rikiga said with sigh. He had accepted the fate Shion had pushed on to him in hopes that it'd at least comfort Karan, and get him seen in a better, more heroic, light.

 _"And you're possitive that No.3 can't be contacted!?"_

 _"I tried numerous times, only static on the radio and no connection for video links or calls. Trust me, I don't want him, or any of us, to go to that place..."_

 _"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious Inukashi..."_ Shion piped up, shifting slightly as he spoke, realising what a great deal of a request he was asking of her.

Inu had declared what he had expected many years ago, that she was female, and had taken on the role as Shionn's mother diligently. She was much more settled than either he or Rikiga were, and had much more to leave behind if she agreed to the journey.

 _"I have Shionn to think about, and the hotel, and all the dogs!"_ she ranted, pacing the floor in irritation _. "You expect me to just drop it all and leave!? People already see me as a weak woman now and try to get control of this place, and you want me to leave it defenseless!?"_

 _"You and I both know I wouldn't let that happen. The guards and dogs will secure your hotel from any criminals still lurking and Shionn would obviously stay with Mom. I can arrange for the dogs to be fed daily, even washed. You were never weak Inu... not as a man and definitely not as a woman."_

The raven haired girl growled in frustration as she glared at him, halting her pacing with her fists clenched.

 _"How long will the trip be, and what will it entail... If I do this do I get some kind of payment?"_

 _"About a month, we'll be taking a bullet train to No.4 then drving to No.3. We'll just check out the situation from afar and return here. Of course you'll be paid, I wouldn't put you through this without that."_

The two continued their stare down before Inukashi finally sucked her teeth in acceptance.

 _"Fine... I don't see though why me and the monkey have to go with you...you have an entire police force at your disposal."_

 _"Oi, watch it mutt!"_ Rikiga piped up in retort.

 _"Because I trust you both the most..."_

Shion's comment cut the rising argument off as both Rikiga and Inu looked to him with confused expressions resting on their faces.

 _"Well... when you say that how can I say no..."_ Inu sighed heavily, folding her arms. _"When do we leave?"_

 _"Tomorrow at noon... we'll meet at the station for 11:30am."_

The three nodded in agreement before getting up to part ways, excitement buzzing in the air for the old team to be together again dispite themselves, even if a member was missing.

The following morning Karan was still trying desperately to stop her son from leaving.

 _"But Shion, the Council isn't happy with this decision! You didn't run it past them at all, you can't go!"_ she begged, almost stepping on his heels as she followed him around the house.

 _"Mom, this is MY decision about MY personal interests. It isn't necessarily something the Council has a say in. I am allowed to take a trip without their consent..."_ Shion retorted, refusing to look her in the eye as he grabbed some bottles of water from the fridge.

 _"It's dangerous Shion! You'll be killed out there! We need you here... I need you here..."_

Tears began to fill her tired eyes as she stood in the doorway, her head hung low and hands clenched around her apron. Shion finally turned to look at her, and gave an apologetic sigh.

 _"Mother... I'll come back, I always do. I'm not like Dad. Have a bit more faith in me, I know what I'm doing."_ he spoke gently as he placed his hand on his mother's head to sooth her silent sobbing.

 _"I...I believe in you Shion... please, please come home safely. I'll be waiting here with little Shionn until then..."_ she managed to choke out as she wiped the tears from her eyes and forced an understanding smile on her face.

Shion pulled her in for a tight hug, giving her a light kiss on the forehead before turning to finish packing. Just as he had placed the food rations into the rugsack, the door flew open to reveal Inu, Shionn and a dog.

 _"Alright Karan? Here's the grandkid, over for his holiday! Brought old Betty with me too in case ya needed her, she'll watch out for ye's while we're away."_ said the rowdy woman. She then turned to her adoptive son, and took a deep breath. _"Now Shionn, please behave yourself for your Granny Karan, I'll be back soon. That's an order!"_

 _"Yes Mama, come back in one piece... I don't want to run that stinky hotel by myself!"_ the seven year old boy said in a sarcastic tone.

The mother and son glared at each other for mere seconds before bursting out into laughter.

 _"Boy, you know I'll survive anything! I'll see ya in a month."_ the dark skinned girl reassured him with a thumbs up and grin. To her surprise, little Shionn suddenly gripped her top and pulled her into a tight hug.

 _"P-Promise!?"_ he stuttered into her shirt as he hide his face.

Inukashi's expression softened as she petted her son's head endearingly. _"I promise... Now, ahem, b-be good! We best be heading off... I love you..."_

 _"I love you too Mom."_

 _"And I love you Shion. Both of you. Please be careful."_

 _"And I love you Mother."_

 _"You've nothing to worry about Karan, we'll be back before you know it!"_

And with that, Inu and Shion left the old bakery, heading towards the train station to meet Rikiga.

 **-CHAP END-**

 **A/N:** Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
